


Merry Christmas, Daryl

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: The reader makes sure Daryl has the best Christmas ever. Alexandria. Rough Smut Alert.A/N: I know it’s a few days late. But I figured no one would mind. ;) I wanted to do something for Christmas, so here it is!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Merry Christmas, Daryl

You leaned up and groaned a little as you finally reached the top of the tree, placing a silver star on the top of it.

“Perfect,” you said to yourself with satisfaction.

You climbed down off of your step stool and backed up a few feet, staring at the tree critically.

“I think it looks good!” you said, enthusiastically, looking over at Daryl for his reaction.

He huffed, looking over at you like you were ridiculous for a moment before turning his full attention to the tree. He huffed in surprise as he took it all in. You had found a few boxes in the basement filled with Christmas ornaments and decoration, just a week or so ago. Since then, you had been determined to put together a Christmas like you used to have back in the old world.

Since being in Alexandria, you had let yourself believe that you could have the important things still that mattered in the old world. You couldn’t have the lights on the tree on for very long, due to the generator limits. But, for a moment it almost felt like a real home.

Daryl noticed the innocent happiness in your eyes and his heart melted for you. He walked over and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him from behind ever so gently.

He nuzzled his nose into your neck a few times before bringing his lips to your ear.

“It’s amazin’,” he said, kissing your neck sweetly a few times as he hugged you into him.

He rested his chin on your shoulder and softly swayed you back and forth as you two took in the sight.

“I’ve never had a tree like this before,” Daryl said, looking over at it with hardened whimsy.

“What?” you asked, looking up at him with surprise as you brought your hand to rest on the side of his face.

He looked down at you and shook his head.

“Nah. My dad always said it was a waste,” he said, looking over at the tree a little angrier now.

You rolled your eyes with contempt at his dad in your heart.

“Why am I not surprised,” you said, twirling around in his arms until you were facing him.

“Then, you, Daryl Dixon, deserve to have the best Christmas ever this year,” you said, smiling happily up at him as you leaned up and pressed your lips to his for a quick kiss.

You dropped back down to the balls of your feet and watched as his lips spread into the most beautiful smile. He looked you over like you were the most precious thing in the world. You loved the way he looked at you.

He smiled a small smile, looking at you with intrigue at the idea.

“Yes. I’m going to go all out. Just. For. You,” you said, pointedly as you pointed into his nose with each word.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you until your lips were ghosting his.

He looked into your eyes with the happiest smile on his face and nudged his nose up into yours.

“Is that right?” he asked, with a slight tilt of his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, securing you into him.

“It’s a promise,” you said, leaning up to push your lips back to his.

You pushed your tongue into his mouth, grabbing his tongue and swirling it around your own as you gave into your pure desire for him.

You two had been dating for a few months now, ever since you had found Alexandria. When you had found the town Daryl had been the one to show you around and make sure that you were tended to. You had suffered a pretty big fall after running from walkers and he saw you running by their gate in pain. He ran out to help you, bringing you back into the walls to heal.

You had never known anyone like him. He was so tough, yet so gentle. You remembered him bandaging you up and bringing you to his house to watch over you. After a few days of getting to know each other, you made your move. He was completely shocked when you leaned over one day, during one of your routine games of cards, and kissed him.

And the rest, as they say, is history. You two were completely head over heels for each other and in the prime time of your relationship where everything was just pure love.

For him, it was love at nearly first sight. He ran out to help you and brought you to the infirmary. He cleaned you up and he remembered his heart skipping at the sight of you after he wiped all that mud off your face. He was able to open up to you like no one else. The day you kissed him was the happiest day of his life so far and every one after had been better and better.

He swirled his tongue eagerly around yours, his fingertips gripping harder into your hips as he started to walk you both back towards the bedroom.

You giggled a little and forced your lips off of his, looking playfully into his eyes.

“We can’t right now, baby. Everyone is meeting over at Rick’s in a few minutes for presents and dinner,” you said, looking over at him apologetically when he huffed with disappointment.

“Speaking of which, can you grab our presents over there? I’m gonna run to the bathroom and then we can go?” you asked with a smile.

“Why can’t we just do our own thing?” he asked, his hands freely and hungrily roaming your ass with that same dark look in his eyes you knew all too well.

“Because it’s Christmas! That means celebrating with family!” you said with a look of cheer on your face.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up to wrap around your body and pull you up into him.

He looked you over in your cheery mood and huffed, looking back over at you with defiance.

“Ridiculous,” he said taunting you.

You smiled wider and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to yours.

“Come on. It’ll be fun! And who knows, maybe I have a special present for you when we get back,” you said with a wink.

He huffed a little in surprise and smiled that same small smile back over at you as he took you in so lovingly again.

“Really?” he asked, searching your eyes as he wondered what it could be.

“Really,” you said with another slow kiss on his lips before you twirled out of his arms and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back,” you said.

Daryl grimaced a little at the idea of spending the next few hours enclosed with so many people. He looked over at you with a smile as he watched you walk away. If he had it his way? He only needed you in his arms and that sweet kiss of yours to make him happy.

He looked over at the tree and rolled his eyes a little at it before dutifully walking over and picking up the presents. He stacked them in his arms and waited for you to return.

You walked out of the bathroom fluffing and fidgeting with your hair with a frustrated look on your face.

“You look beautiful,” Daryl said as he noticed you fidgeting.

You looked over at him surprised at first and then smiled that amazing smile he loved so much.

“Thanks,” you said, shrugging a little as you fixed your hair again before walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You ready?” you asked, looking over at him with a little laugh at him holding the presents.

You hadn’t managed to find any traditional wrapping paper or boxes so most of the presents were crudely wrapped in bags and pieces of cloth. But somehow it still felt like Christmas.

“Come on, Santa,” you said with a smirk.

He huffed and looked over at you like you were being ridiculous again.

“You’d make a good Santa,” you said with a playful wiggle of your eyebrow.

“Shut up. Let’s go,” he said, trying to avoid the smile that was playing on the edge of his lips at the thought.

“You would though…What are you gonna bring your good girl tonight?” you asked with a playful tilt of your head before twirling around and walking towards the door.

His eyes roamed your body with hunger at the question as he followed you forward towards the front door.

“Oh, I got somethin’ for ya,” he said, looking over at you with a playful wiggle of his own eyebrow.

You glanced back and laughed, nudging your nose in the air.

“Oh, I’ll definitely take you up on that later…” you said opening the door and holding it open for him.

He walked over to you and leaned into you with those smoldering eyes of his.

“Count on it,” he said, looking you over with purpose for another moment before turning his attention to the world outside.

You watched him walk out onto the porch and down the stairs, admiring the view as your eyes hungrily roamed his body. If you hadn’t promised Michonne you’d be there you might just have drug him back inside. You took a deep breath, rearranged your thoughts, and followed him, shutting the door securely behind you.

You two walked up the street about a block until you reached the first house on the right just behind the entrance.

You smiled and hugged the other townspeople as you all walked up and into Rick’s house.

You looked back at Daryl who was trying to awkwardly manage the traffic without losing any of the presents. You smiled to yourself as he fought every urge in his body to push past the people who were stopping to mingle in the hallway.

You smiled over at him gratefully before turning your attention back to Betty, one of the women from Alexandria you had become close with.

Daryl eventually caught up to you and you kissed him on the cheek.

“Do you want me to help you put them under the tree?” you asked.

He smiled and shook his head, tossing aside his bangs.

“Nah. I can handle it,” he said, wanting to make this night everything you wanted it to be.

He looked over at Betty and politely nodded a hello before nodding to you and turning around to find the tree. He walked into the living room and scanned the room.

“Daryl!” Rick said with enthusiasm.

Daryl turned toward his friend who stomped over to him with obvious vigor.

“You made it!” Rick said, hugging him despite all the presents in his arms.

“Whoa! Hey man!” Daryl said, holding his ground as Rick wrapped his arms around him.

“Someone’s been dipping into that egg nog,” Daryl said with a chuckle to himself as Rick stepped back.

Rick smiled over at him, not a care in the world for the first time in a long time that Daryl could remember.

“Why not? It’s Christmas and look at all of us together, after everything…Amazing,” Rick said looking around the room filled with his people, happy and safe, with a big smile on his face.

“Ya deserve this,” Daryl said, looking around and seeing it through Rick’s eyes for a moment.

Rick looked over at Daryl and put his hand firmly on his shoulder.

“*We* deserve this. All of us. Including you,” Rick said, looking pointedly at Daryl so that he knew Daryl was a big part of this win.

Daryl took a breath and nodded timidly to his brother with thankful eyes.

“So, where do these go?” Daryl asked, shifting a little in pain after holding all of the gifts for so long in his arms.

“Under the tree of course,” Rick said, gesturing to the elaborate tree in front of the bay windows to the left of them.

Daryl looked over at the tree and back over at Rick who was handed another glass of egg nog.

“Ridiculous,” Daryl said, looking pointedly at his friend and then smiled a little and walked over to the tree.

Daryl bent down and put the presents you had given under the tree among the others. Daryl scanned the names on all of the packages and with each name, an image of that person popped up into his mind. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of these good, hard-working people opening these with nothing but happiness on their faces.

He looked around for a moment, smiling wider as he watched Rick go over to give Michonne a kiss, who had Judith in his arms. Carl was in just a few feet away sitting with Enid, talking and laughing with one another. Then he looked over at you who was laughing and talking with a group of people now. He never knew how you could do it, but everyone seems to gravitate towards your light.

He huffed a little at the thought and smiled to himself.

What a light it was.

His heart skipped a beat as he watched you laughing and talking with the others as if it were the easiest thing in the world for you.

You looked over at him and smiled that special smile that you only gave him and his heart melted.

He cleared his throat and stood up, already thinking about laying you down again just but that look in your eyes. He shifted his attention and went over and sat down next to Carl and Enid. He struck up a conversation with them, looking over at you every so often and smiling to himself that you were his and only his.

You always let him know that too. With just a touch or a look he knew you were always his; only his.

After a while, Rick clapped his hands together and cleared his throat, causing everyone to hush and look over at him.

“Well, here we are…” Rick said, looking around at everyone with a proud smile.

“I know a lot of us in this room right now never dreamed that we’d find a secure place to live again in this world…” Rick continued.

You quickly excused yourself from your conversation and walked over to sit on Daryl’s lap.

He smiled up at you and wrapped you safely in his arms, nestling his head into your shoulder as you laid back in his arms.

“…And there are a lot of people that we miss dearly who can’t be here today. Let’s raise a toast to those we will not forget,” Rick said and raised his glass.

Everyone with a glass raised them in the air, allowing a moment of bittersweet silence.

“I want to thank everyone who has let us in with open arms and despite some of our differences, I think that we have all become a family. So, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for being here and lastly…Enjoy yourself! And Merry Christmas!” he said with a cheerful smile, toasting again to the people in the house and taking a celebratory sip of his drink.

Daryl chuckled a little into your ear.

“Someone’s sure enjoying himself,” he said with amusement.

You smiled and looked over at him.

“I think it’s nice. It’s about time you all were able to enjoy something and relax,” you said, looking pointedly into his eyes as you rested your forehead against his.

He huffed a little, looking warily over at you. But you caught the twitch of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

“Just you wait,” you said, looking over at him with a knowing smirk on your lips.

He allowed a smile this time, knowing that look in your eyes. He shifted a little underneath you, trying to avoid the thoughts of you all over him.

“Why don’t we do presents,” Michonne said, laughing as Judith ran over to her squealing at the idea.

Michonne bent down and hugged her before picking her up and bouncing her in her arms against her hip.

“Yeah? You want to open some presents, Judith?” Michonne asked with a happy smile.

Judith nodded and giggled, bouncing up and down on her own accord as she pointed at the presents under the tree.

“Mine?” she asked, looking over at Michonne hopefully.

Michonne laughed.

“Some of them are yours,” Michonne said.

Carl walked over to the tree and started to divide the presents up, giving them to the proper recipients.

He walked over to you and handed you a small leather bag, which had your name on it.

You took it and smiled gratefully up at him. A few more presents later, he came around and gave Daryl a box wrapped in cloth.

Daryl took it and examined it, looking at it as if it were foreign to him. He had never gotten a gift before. He looked at the tag and noticed it was from you. He looked up at you and huffed in surprise.

“I told you…I’m going to make this your best Christmas ever,” you said, leaning over to give him a soft, loving kiss.

He smiled back at you, forgetting the people around you both long enough to bring his hand up and cup your face.

“You’re the only thing I want,” he said, looking sincerely up into your eyes as he thought about how much he loved everything about you.

“Is that right?” you asked with a happy smile, resting your head on his shoulder and looking up at him lovingly as he softly stroked the side of your face.

He only nodded, nudging his nose up into yours with a smile as he silently told you he loved you with the look in his eyes.

You smiled sweetly back at him and kissed his lips.

“Ditto,” you said, kissing him slowly again before gesturing at his present.

“Well, open it!” you said with a sparkle in your eye.

He smiled sweetly over at you and unwrapped the cloth from and then opened the box.

His look went from curious to baffled as he held up a Santa hat and looked over at you with pure bewilderment.

You giggled a little to yourself at his reaction.

You grabbed the hat and put it on his head, getting a reaction from him that looked like a glare as you dressed him up in public.

“Don’t worry, this is only part of your present. You will have to wait until we get back home to figure out this one,” you said, making sure the hat was snug on his head.

“I also found someone to make you these for your bow,” you said, gesturing down at the box again.

You had found a townsperson who you had heard was an amazing woodworker and went to him for help designing some custom arrows for Daryl. They were painted black and had, “Dixon,” inscribed on the side of each one.

He smiled, picking one up and admiring the craftsmanship.

“Do you like them?” you asked, looking over at him hopefully.

“I love ‘em, their great,” he said, looking over at you with a happy smile.

“Good! I didn’t know what to get you!” you said with relief in your eyes that he liked your present.

He gestured to the leather bag in your hand.

“You’re turn,” he said.

You smiled and nodded, turning your attention to the bag. You untied it and looked inside.

“Just what I wanted!” you said with a happy smile as you pulled out a custom-made knife.

It has a long wooden handle attached to a big serrated knife. You admired it and noticed he had carved your name into the handle. Your fingertips traced your name and a happy smile appeared on your lips as you thought about how much you loved this man.

“That’s the look I wanted to see,” he said with a small smile as he watched you admire your present.

You looked over into his eyes and smiled wider, giving him a hug.

You two turned and sat and watched as everyone exchanged and opened their gifts. Daryl wrapped his arms around you and lovingly nestled your shoulder every so often as he watched you smile over at the scene in front of you with pure joy.

He may think this was a dumb idea.

But you sure didn’t.

And anything that made you smile like that? Well, he wasn’t about to take away from that. Even if he was wearing this ridiculous hat.

After presents, you all sat down to eat the feast that had been prepared and then you said your goodbyes.

You felt Daryl breathe a sigh of relief as he walked out of the door and down the steps, with his hand pulling yours away.

“You sure are in a hurry,” you said with a playful smile, giggling as you watched him to around and glare at you. You had made sure to grab the box with your presents in the other hand before he quickly retreated the minute you suggested it.

You ran up and caught up to his fast pace, squeezing his hand and resting your head on his shoulder as you two walked home.

“I know you did that for me. Thank you, Daryl,” you said, sighing with contentment as you two walked hand in hand to the place you both now called home.

He looked over at you and smiled that sweet small smile you loved so much.

“Anything for you, Y/N…,” he said, sweetly kissing your forehead before leading you up the stairs to the door of your house.

He opened it with ease.

You twirled out of his grip and walked swiftly backward and away from him.

He looked at you with confusion in his eyes.

“I told you…” you said, gesturing to the hat on his head.

“…That was only part of your present,” you said, turning to put your box of presents down on the side table beside you.

You turned back and looked at him slowly starting to unbutton your shirt as you continued to walk backwards into the house.

His eyes went hard when you started undressing yourself. He quickly kicked off his boots and tried to walk over and wrap his arms around you.

You hopped back to stop him and stuck your hand out. You wiggled your index finger back and forth at him.

“No, no. I need to go get ready first…” you said, walking into him and pushing your hands up his chest with pure intent in your eyes.

“I made something special, just for you. Why don’t you go into the living room and I’ll go get it. Just give me a few minutes,” you said, looking playfully into his eyes.

He squinted and looked over at you sideways.

“What are you up to, Y/N?” he asked, trying to think what any of this could do with a Santa hat.

“Just go on and you’ll see soon enough,” you said, gesturing to the living room.

He looked over into your eyes curiously for another moment as if he were silently interrogating you before nodding.

“Alright,” he said, turning to walk into the living room to the left of him.

Before he could you reached out and gripped the inside of his vest by his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn back toward you.

You allowed yourself to run your hands up and down his bare chest under his vest, looking over at his gorgeous chest with lust for a moment. You then ran your eyes up to his.

He was slightly smirking at that look in your eye that he knew all too well.

The look in them changed as you ran your gaze up to his lips, remembering all of the sweet words and kisses they had given you. You slowly ran your eyes up his nose, which had nuzzled yours so lovingly after he made love to you. You winced a little at the slight black eye he had after being out of the gates scavenging the other day and had ran into trouble.

Your eyes finally met his and they were a world of emotion. Need, want, lust, fear for his safety, and most of all pure, unadulterated, passionate love for him.

He jutted his head back a little in concern at the whirling emotions running through your eyes as you looked up at him in that moment.

You noticed and shook your head, smiling up at him reassuringly as your ran your hands up to his neck and held them there.

“Wait here…I’ll be right back,” you said, pushing your lips to his for a long, harsh kiss.

You pushed your tongue into his mouth with sudden need to feel his amazing kiss. You moaned as you latched onto his and swirled it around in a heated dance.

It took everything you had in you to force your lips away from his amazing kiss and step back, feeling your racing heart pumping the adrenaline of pure need through your body.

You slowly stepped back and then turned to walk into your bedroom just at the end of the hall. You turned and looked back when you reached the open door and smiled when you noticed he was still frozen watching you. You shooed him away with a happy smile before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

Daryl watched you walk out of sight at the door closed behind you and he smiled. Then he grunted to himself, bringing his hand down to grip his clothed cock, trying to relieve the pressure you had just created. He cleared his throat when he was only semi-hard again and turned to walk into the living room. He sat in the middle of the couch and lit up a cigarette. He smoked it down as he stared at the Christmas tree in front of him that you had decorated. He smiled to himself as he relived you putting it up and all together, how excited you were.

“Are you sitting down?” you called out, peeking your head only out of the room as you called out to him.

“Yeah!” he called back, putting out his cigarette on the table in front of him and sitting back into the couch.

He looked over at the doorway and waited for you, running his hands eagerly up and down his thighs.

Your black strappy heels clicked up and down on the hardwood floor as you walked slowly down the hallway to the entrance of the living room to your right. You peeked in at him, again only revealing your face.

He was looking eagerly over at the door like he waiting for the best present in the world, you.

And you definitely weren’t going to disappoint him.

You nodded back at him before disappearing again behind the wall.

You took a few deep breaths and then started to sing.

[Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me]

[Been an awful good girl]

You fought the nerves in your stomach as you started to sing, slowly walking over into the doorway.

[Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight]

You sang as you slide slowly up and down the side of the doorway and revealed your outfit.

You slowly turned and started to walk over to him, smiling to yourself at the look of unbelievable awe on his face.

You were wearing a short skimpy bright red dress that you had found in one of the piles of clothing one day. I was cut low in the front, revealing your supple breasts just enough to leave to the imagination. The dress then expanded out into a short, flowing crimson skirt. You had found some green ribbon and wrapped it around your waist with a front bow.

You slowly walked over to him, humming the song’s next verse in your head as you did so.

When you reached him, you stood in front of him with a smile at the way he looked you up and down in it.

“Merry, Christmas Daryl…” you said as you slowly straddled him, looking down at the bow around your waist and then back up at him.

“Do you like your present?” you asked, looking down at him with a curious smile.

He growled softly deep in his throat, clenching his jaw as he brought his hands up to the sides of your body.

“Shit, Y/N…You look so fucking sexy,” he said with lustful anguish, growing instantly so fucking hard again at the sight of you.

He ran his hands up your outer thighs, watching them caress up under your skirt, pulling it up with them. He pulled it up until he saw that you weren’t wearing any panties and had shaven yourself just like he liked recently.

“Fuck!” he groaned to himself, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back into his head.

You guided his hands to the bow on your waist making your short skirt fall down to your thighs again.

“Open me,” you said with a sweet, playful smile, running your hands up and down his arms with fervor.

He looked up at you and slide his hands up your stomach to the bow tied around your waist. He pulled open the bow and a condom dropped down into his lap.

He laughed a little, picking it up and looking up at you with a sly smile.

“Wow. How did that get there?” you asked, feigning surprise and suppressing your laughter at the look in his eye.

He tossed his bangs playfully aside, taking the ribbon the was still around your waist into both hands and playfully sawed it back and forth against your back. He ran it up your back and use it to pull you into him.

You played along and let him pull you back into his body. You readjusted your hips, laying on his core and sinking back into the couch with him, adjusting your knees and thighs as necessary. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tightly pressed your body up into his. Rubbing your chest up and down against his through the material of your shirt.

You slowly started to ride him, looking into his eye with pure want as you did so.

“So, have I been a good girl or a bad girl, Daryl?” you asked, riding his clothed cock with more intent now as you concentrated on his right thigh.

His hands immediately came down and gripped your ass, growling deep his throat as his eyes immediately turned dark. He started to bounce his leg up and down with the slow rhythm of your pussy slowly rocking up and down onto his slow cock.

“You’re such a tease…” he whispered, trying to hold it together as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

You leaned into him, pressing your breasts up and down into his chest as dry humped him, knowing it drove him crazy.

Truth was? It drove you so fucking crazy too. You ran your kisses up his neck to his ear.

“Does that make me a bad girl?” you asked, running over to look at him with intent before pushing your lips harshly to his.

He groaned, running his hands under your skirt and ran his hands up and down your bare ass, gripping it every so often as he slowly started to ride you back.

He pushed his tongue around yours with dominance as his hips started to move with yours, giving in to the pure amazing feeling of one another.

You pulled your lips off of him and held his face in your hands as you waited for him to answer your question.

He smiled at the look on your face, knowing just what you wanted from him.

He slapped your ass roughly once and then gripped your ass with both hands as his eyes turned dark with intent.

He leaned up into you as he held your core into his, glaring into your eyes as if you had made him angry.

“Yeah…You’ve been a bad girl alright…” he growled, shifted a little as he felt his hard-on begging for release.

“Does that mean you’re gonna punish me?” you asked, feigning sadness as you slowly rocked your breasts up and down his chest again.

He growled, his eyes darkening even more as you teased him mercilessly. You were just begging for it. Who was he to not give you what you wanted?

He smacked your ass with both hands, gripping them again as he nodded.

“Yeah. Bad girl, you need to be punished. Go get down on all fours over there. Now,” he said with command, looking at you like you had no other choice than to obey.

You nodded, again feigningly looking up into his eyes with nervous eyes of your own.

You stood up, unstraddling him as you did so. You started to walk over toward the spot he commanded in front of the tree.

You stopped and smirked at him as you ran your hands up and down your thighs as you glared him down with needy intent.

“Don’t go too easy on me,” you said with a wink before walking over and getting down on all fours in front of the table and him, facing the tree.

Daryl stood up and slowly paced back and forth behind you, glaring you down as your bare ass under your short skirt taunted him.

You looked back at him, holding his gaze as your breasts heaved with anticipation. You bit your lip and roamed his body with a look that said it all.

He smirked and puffed out his chest, bringing his hands down to his belt and unbuckling it with a purely dominant look in his eyes.

You knew he loved it rough.

You rocked your body back and forth suggestively as you watched him unbutton and unzip his pants.

He pulled his big cock out of them and shook his legs back and forth, causing his jeans to fall to his ankles. He kicked out of his jeans as he firmly gripped his cock. He looked you up and down, softly stroking his cock at the sight.

You turned your head forward and bit your lip, closing your eyes as you awaited your, ‘punishment.’

He grunted to himself, holding his cock tightly for a second as he watched you turn into the submissive you knew he loved.

He walked over and grabbed the green ribbon that you had had wrapped around you. He walked over to you and blindfolded you with it, tying it tightly behind your head. He gave it a harsh tug, causing you to cry out and your head to fling back.

You felt his hand swiftly and harshly slap you on the ass as he held the ribbon back in place.

“Yes!” you cried out at the feeling of his hand and him taking harsh control of you.

He tugged on the ribbon harder a few short times before dropping the ribbon.

He disappeared for a few moments. You heard him walking behind you and then back around you.

He grabbed the condom on the couch and walked back over to you. He looked at your wet pussy and ass for a few moments admiring them and knowing how good it would feel. He looked down at the condom in his hand and then over at your agape mouth, which was whimpering his name.

“Daryl? Where are you?” you whimpered, licking your lower lip and your breasts heaving for him.

He walked over to your face, gripping your hair with one hand, pulling your head up toward him, and gripping his cock’s base with the other hand.

He slowly swirled his tip around your open lips, grunting when your tongue immediately shot out and started licking his cock, trying to engulf it. He pulled you back further by your hair and forced your lips off of his. You kneeled in front of him, blindfolded and obedient, waiting for him to tell you what he wanted.

“Take your top down. I want you to throat fuck me with those beautiful titties out,” he said, gripping his cock as he waited for you to obey.

“Yes, Daryl,” you said in an obedient tone and quickly pushed out of your straps and pulled your dress down just below your tits.

You ran your hands up and down them, massaging them roughly and plucking at your nipples, getting so fucking turned on for him.

He stepped forward and before you got too far you felt the tip of his cock on your forehead. He slowly slid it down your face to your lips, running it back and for against your lips.

You ran your hands over and up to his thighs, kneeling up towards his cock at his actions.

You lightly parted your mouth and stuck your tongue out just enough to lightly graze his tip back and forth, turning your head back and forth against his direction.

“Such a good girl…Yeah…” he whispered, looking down at you in awe at the sight and the feeling of your hot tongue longing for his cock.

You caught his tip and lightly sucked on it, moaning softly to yourself as you planted your knees and slowly pushed his cock deep into your mouth.

Daryl moaned happily, closing his eyes as he felt your hot, wet mouth engulf him. He brought his hands to the back of your head and immediately started to fuck your throat with pure fervor.

You moaned happily again, bracing your hands on his thighs as you pushed and pulled his cock in and out of your mouth as deeply and rapidly as you could.

“Oh yeah…You fucking suck that cock…” he whispered, hitting into your mouth a little faster and deeper, causing you to gag a little and pull your mouth instinctually back and off his cock.

“Too much for that pretty little mouth of yours?” he asked, heaving in just his vest and Santa hat as he gripped his cock again.

“I’m sorry,” you said, looking up at him with blind apology.

He walked back around behind you and slapped your naked ass under your skirt.

“Back on all fours,” he ordered as he kneeled down behind you and ripping open the condom wrapper.

You heard him groaning softly to himself as he put it on and tested the tip.

You smiled to yourself and swiftly obeyed, lunging forward and pressing your palms back to the carpet beneath you.

He gripped your hips harshly underneath your skirt. So much so that you knew there would be bruises of his fingertips on your ass for the next week.

You felt the tip of his cock slowly start to run up and down your folds, ever so lightly.

“Fuck, Daryl!?!” you half moaned, half complained as he teased you mercilessly.

He grunted, biting his lip as he looked down and watched himself shove his cock deep inside you.

At the same time, he did this he grabbed the ribbon again, forcing your head harshly back and under his grip as he started to cut loose so deep and fast inside you.

“Oh!! FUCK!!” you cried out, loving the feeling of him invading you so fucking hard and fast.

“Yeah…I know you love when I fuck ya hard like this, girl…Take that cock so fucking good!” he groaned, looking down at you in disbelief as you let him fuck you so fucking fast and deep.

“Oh God, yes!! Fucking me harder, baby!” you cried out, slamming your pussy back down onto his cock in perfect rhythm with him as he hit your spot just right.

He slammed into you and held himself into your hilt, holding himself there.

“Come on…Please!?” you cried out, trying to fuck him on your own, but his grip on you made that impossible.

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” he asked as he slowly pulled all the way out of you and then pushed his way swiftly back into your hilt and stopped again.

“Ahh! Yes!!” you cried out even louder in approval of his cock slamming into you and holding himself at your extreme point.

He slapped your ass and growled to himself at your willingness and began to fuck you as hard as he could, slamming in and out of you with pure determination.

“Oh shit…Yes…Baby…” you grunted in between hits, trying to hold your position as he fucked you so hard.

“Yeah…Take that cock so fucking good…” Daryl growled as he hit into you with everything he had.

He hit into your spot so fast and hard. You slammed your pussy back onto his cock with feverish need as you felt your high so close to coming.

You were a whimpering mess. You closed your eyes and concentrated on your high, slamming your pussy up and down his cock with urgent need.

He noticed you were close. His fingers gripped your hips harder and he jackhammered into your hilt until you came for him.

“Oh fuck!! Yes…Right there! YES!!” you cried out as you came so hard and fast for his cock.

He groaned happily at the feeling and jackhammered into you as fast and deep as he could until he came deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” He growled, slamming his cock into your hilt as he exploded for you.

He held himself deep inside you for another few moments as he panted away his high. He ran his hands around and untied the ribbon from your eyes and then softly massaged your breasts.

You sighed and smiled at his touch.

He ran his hands back to your hips and slowly pulled out of you. He stood up and offered you his hand. You took it and let him pull you up to your feet. He walked over to the couch, pulling off his condom and throwing it in a nearby trashcan and then sitting back down on the couch.

You straddled him, laying your head on his shoulder as you cuddled into him.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding your precious body to his.

“So, did you have a good Christmas?” you asked, looking up at him with a sweet, satisfied smile.

He huffed and looked down at you with a happy smile and nodded.

“Yeah. You’re the best present I could ever ask for,” he said, softly trailing the side of your face with his index finger as he took your beautiful face in.

You smiled wider and nuzzled further into him, closing your eyes as you did so.

“Merry Christmas, Daryl,” you said, smiling widely for another moment before falling asleep in his arms…


End file.
